User talk:Rosequartzish
Welcome Hi, welcome to Millard High RP Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:AFM-Aeolos.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BlankyXP (Talk) 22:07, 2011 May 29 Hi. :O Ello'. Um, may I be able to add a briefly description of Delainey on my family article?. Or perhaps you can do it (since I don't know very well Delainey) Thanks. K Y☆ So Fool 17:41, July 27, 2011 (UTC) All the Right Reasons *Hello! I was bored, so I made my own version of Shea and Siobhan in the Sims 3. Whee. :O --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 23:37, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Trees of the Evergreen *It looks very awesome. MUCHO GRACIAS! It's very accurate to his appearance, and the skin color's better than before. :o Just one, very minor quip; Dominick kinda has more arched eyebrows (but not too arched). --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 16:36, August 1, 2011 (UTC) *What kind of colored pencils do you use? --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 16:55, August 1, 2011 (UTC) *Ah, I see. :O All I have is Crayola...sniffle. --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 17:19, August 1, 2011 (UTC) My Little Brother Watches My Little Pony It really depends on what you want to add to your game. If you want strip clubs, food trucks, more instruments, high rise apartments, vampires, and basically anything in the city you should get Late Night. If you want trampolines, more involved careers, robots, time machines, and being able to blow stuff up you should get Ambitions. If you want cafes, tombs, mummies, travel, and vacation homes you should get World Adventures. If you want dogs, cats, horses, unicorns, and ice cream trucks you should get Pets. And if you want pranks, boarding schools, prom nights, imaginary friends, and new clothes for all ages you should get Generations. Note that every expansion pack except Generations has a new world to play in. So if you're sick of playing in the same place but badly want Generations there are a lot of awesome worlds on the exchange on The Sims 3 website. Hope I helped. BTW, you should make your Avatar Aeolos on The Sims 3 website. The default one makes you look like a n00b. --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 00:01, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty. BTW, you get 1,000 Free SimPoints if you get World Adventures and register your copy. --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 00:35, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I see. You can get SimPoints by buying the cards at the store. The cards look like this. $10 = 1,000 SimPoints. --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 00:51, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Ambitions. --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 01:04, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Lol I dunno. Make them get married? :P --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 02:14, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Lol if they have babies, share the pics. --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 11:31, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Nah, I'm just pointing them on an island in a town called Riverview. Create-A-World's complicated to use, but I've seen amazing things made by with it, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xyqGPygTS6E Setra. However, you need World Adventures to download it. --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 17:20, November 6, 2011 (UTC) No problem. --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 17:33, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Lol what the ladies man. --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 03:22, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hiya, since the Boone's lot is so big I made a stable for Daisy's horse on it (I got Pets a few hours ago ). I wanted to know if you could make her horse for me. I know you don't have Pets yet but you don't need to, you just need to download create-a-pet here, here, or here (scroll down to the bottom of the page) and then upload the horse to the exchange. Thanks. --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 03:06, November 29, 2011 (UTC) *'Kay, thanks. Just downloaded. Crusade of the Nine *Alright. :o Uh, how do you want it set up...? --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 02:16, December 4, 2011 (UTC) *Yeah. :o Do you want any subcategories? --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 02:53, December 4, 2011 (UTC) *I fixed the links on your navbar. --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 05:55, December 4, 2011 (UTC) They are Crappy, Crappy Nappers... *Heya. I don't have Annabelle's bandanna from the store, so I made substitutes. Which one do you think looks better on her? Also, how are you enjoying Ambitions and Generations? :o --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 20:23, December 27, 2011 (UTC) *'Kay. Draw anything woth while with them? --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 23:05, December 27, 2011 (UTC) The Edifice *Oh my. Sorry, for some reason, I don't remember receiving a notification that I received your talk page message. Um...maybe this weekend? I have a whole week off next week, so I'll be available then. --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 23:28, January 18, 2012 (UTC) *Alright. I'll probably forget, so you might have to remind me. I have pretty bad memory. --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 01:35, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Penguins can fly... underwater. Thank you. --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 18:39, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Land's End }} }} Here's the tone: And uh...that's all. Grazie. Sorry to bother you on this fine afternoon.}} GGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEES Ohay. It's fine you didn't control my characters, I'm just glad I don't have to make them not go on the trip... again. --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 02:46, March 4, 2012 (UTC) It probably will go slow, like always. xD --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 03:10, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Exactly. When I'm not on it seems like everything happens, a prime example is last night. I had too much homework. >_> --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 20:58, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Well. I got all my homework done and I just finished reading the comments I missed so its fine now. --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 21:45, March 6, 2012 (UTC) That's the thing about getting old, Shepard. The platitudes get just as old. Maybe you could make the eyes a little more...sharpish at the ends? Kinda like his Mii. And maybe lighten the lines below his eyes. Otherwise, it is very fantabulous.}} Love is in Blooooom! A beautiful bride, a handsome groom~ }} And the Crystal Kingdom anthem, can you learn it in a day? Hai, Julia. Just wondering a little thing: you own the limited 'edition of pets? :o in the walls 01:22, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Well, lucky day~ Heh, I have the Limited Edition that comes with a pet store, that apparently doesn't want to upload in mine since I bought it in April. So, it's kind of a give away, I don't want to waste it. Would you like to have it? in the walls 01:31, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Is a community lot where you can buy exclusive things for pets. But I can't upload it in my game, it has always been difficult for me to upload things. It's okay if you don't want it. (Lol, I sound desperate.) in the walls 01:43, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ENEMIES EVERYWHERE! We now have a dog and Alistair is still the dumbest one in the party. Thank the Jews for a Four-Day Weekend The Elusive FedEx Arrow Does, um... 5:00 PM EST sound good? I -might- have to go grocery shopping with my dearest mother soon.}} )}} }} }} I missed the new Adventure Time ;_;